


Perfectly Innocent Question

by LeannieBananie



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nora gets fired by Jack Cabot, she goes to say goodbye to Edward, who is still recovering after the fight at Parsons Insane Asylum. She's irritated and angry and one innocent question leads to something far less innocent, but infinitely more enjoyable.</p><p>*Mentions of "The Secret of Cabot House"*<br/>*NSFW CHP 2*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my SS/NPC smut series.
> 
> Kudos and comments, leave 'em if you liked it! Its what keeps us writers motivated :) Also holler if you see any mistakes.

The robotic mechanical tone of the sentry bot guarding Cabot house never failed to set Nora’s nerves on edge. They were the top of the robot food chain, technically superior, fast and deadly, leaving a trail of destructive in their wake a mile wide. Her sense of self-preservation demanded that she gave it a wide birth as she made her way to the door, where she pressed the intercom button with a forceful jab, never turning her back on the patrolling robot. 

“Hello? Who is it?” Wilhelmina’s reedy voice crackled over the intercom system and Nora nearly rolled her eyes. 

“Ma’am, its Nora. I helped Jack and Edward with your little problem up at Parsons.” This time Nora did roll her eyes, “little” problem her ass. 

“Oh, it’s you dear. I’ll let you right in.” The door promptly swung open to reveal the frail woman, crystal glass in her hand full to the brim with liquor and ice. Vodka, if Nora’s nose was to be trusted. The poor woman absolutely reeked of the stuff and it looked like she hadn’t slept at all in the week since they had returned from Parsons Insane Asylum. She sloshed some onto the carpet as she beckoned Nora in, swaying on patent leather heels. “Jack’s upstairs in his lab, you know the way. Just make yourself at home. I think I’m going to go lay down.” She tottered away, leaning heavily on the wall for support as she began climbing the stairs. Nora watched with a frown as she made it partially up them before pausing, wavering visibly as she attempting to lift her foot up onto the next step. 

Gritting her teeth Nora dumped her pack by the door and quickly jogged after her before the fool woman broke her neck falling down the stairs. Carefully she took Wilhelmina’s arm, steadying her as she wobbled dangerously on a middle step. 

“Here Mrs. Cabot, let me help you upstairs.” 

“Oh, no. I’m fine dear.” 

“I insist Mrs. Cabot.” Wilhelmina blinked owlishly at the poorly disguised irritation in Nora’s voice before shrugging half-heartedly. 

“If you insist.” Slowly they navigated the stairs and the eldest living Cabot guided them to her room, where she promptly collapsed face down on the bed after spilling her drink all over the pristine carpet, saturating it with the overpowering, burning scent of the liquor. “Leave it.” She slurred. “Edward will clean it up later.” Nora’s notorious temper spiked, leaving her flushed then cold as it swept through her. She clamped her teeth onto the tender skin inside her mouth to keep from blurting out something angry and turned on her heel, intent on escaping Wilhelmina Cabot’s presence as quickly as possible. 

She paused in the hallway, glancing towards Jack’s laboratory and taking a huge calming breath. Jack was an odd duck, harmless really, but his naivety grated on Nora’s nerves almost as much as his damn sentry bot. Even after everything had happened he still believed he could have saved his father. It was foolish and pointless and she did not have the time to pander to such a soft hearted man. Steeling herself she knocked shortly before entering, still startling him when she walked through the door. 

“Oh! It’s you!” He wiped absently at some spilled liquid on the table before turning to greet her. “I have your payment and this, it’s not much, but it might be useful.” He handed her a large sum of caps, the tinny sound soothing her irritation and a small unusual looking gamma pistol. As soon as the items were in her possession he turned back to his lab, only pausing to terminate their arrangement. “And as of now I will no longer be needing your services. I’m sure you understand.” Nora didn’t bother acknowledging his statement, more than ready to be out of this house and away from these people, frozen in time and trapped by a nightmare of their own making. 

“Where is Edward?” 

“Hhhmm? What?” 

“Edward.” Her voice was clipped and harsh, everything about this place making her skin crawl. 

“He’s downstairs recovering from his injuries.” And that was that, Jack already elbow deep in serum and Bunsen burners again, muttering softly to himself as his hands moved lovingly over the scientific gadgets. Nora left without a word, quickly navigating the stairs towards Edward’s little closet sized room. It was absurd and it angered her, but she had never heard him complain about it. She didn’t understand his loyalty to this family. In her eyes they had done nothing to deserve it and more than enough to squander it, but still he stayed. 

Nora didn’t bother knocking, just pushed open the door to find him sitting up in his tiny bed, blankets firmly tucked around his waist, in plain white shirt that didn’t hide the bulk of the bandages underneath it. He looked tired, but watchful, hand wrapped around a pistol hidden on the far side of the bed. When he realized it was her he immediately relaxed, placing it gently back on the nightstand with a quiet grunt. 

“Hell of a greeting.” He just shrugged as his hawkish eyes followed her around the room. She grabbed a chair from the corner and pulled it near the bed, propping her dirty boots up on his mattress. “So, you going to live?” 

“Yeah, just a few banged up ribs. Nothing serious.” 

“Good, good.” The silence that descended upon them felt thick and Nora felt his eyes on her, dissecting every twitch of her face. He was far more perceptive than she felt comfortable with, surpassing even Deacon in his ability to look into a person’s soul. “Jack fired me.” 

“Told him to.” 

“Thanks for that.” There was no heat and he knew it. He knew she wasn’t right for this kind of work and for these kind of people, she didn’t have the patience for it and besides, she had bigger fish to fry. 

“Your welcome.” He rasped. “Least I could after your help with Lorenzo. Is there anything else I can do before you go?” It was a perfectly innocent question, but Nora was restless and agitated and the straightforward, guttural inquiry made her stomach tighten and sparked heat in her veins. Her eyes shot up to his and she watched him read her like an open book. She took pleasure in how his own eyes darkened and the air crackled with electricity and mutual understanding. 

Realistically their options were limited. He was far too banged up to be an active participant and Nora wasn’t really in the mood for slow or calm anyway. She wasn’t even in the mood for foreplay, feeling the burn of arousal and anger twist along her skin, making everything crackle and tighten. What she really wanted was to be bent over the nearest object that wouldn’t collapse underneath her and be fucked _hard_ until she came. Edward looked eager and willing, but they both knew he couldn’t handle that. Instead she would have to settle for taking out her frustrations on something that could. 

It really wasn’t settling though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Nora's innocent question leads too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously hope this was worth the wait, because this second chapter was a b*tch to write.
> 
> Part of my SS/NPC series.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you like it, it keeps a girl motivated! And holler if you see any mistakes.

She dropped her boots to the ground and wordlessly stood up, yanking her army green blouse free from her jeans. Next she freed her shoulder length hair, carelessly tossing aside the rubber band. Her eyes never left his and his never left her hands, fingers nimbly freeing the buttons, revealing the pale skin beneath. She let it hang open, exposing her flat stomach and the shadowed valley between her breasts as she leaned forward and pulled the blankets encasing him down. Nora quickly straddled his thighs, grinding herself lightly against his jean clad legs as she worked on his belt, the friction making her shiver. 

While she undressed him, Edward brought his hands up and parted the sides of her shirt, sending thanks to whatever god was left that she wasn’t wearing one of those pre-war bras. He breasts were round and full in his hands, the skin breaking out in goosebumps at his glancing touch. Her nipples pebbled immediately in the cold air and she hissed when he casually thumbed them, her hands fumbling at the closure of his jeans. 

Ignoring her struggles Edward continued to play with the sensitive nubs, rolling them between his fingers and pinching, gently at first then harder until he worked a gasp past Nora’s lips. He quickly discovered that she had extremely responsive breasts and he took advantage of that, kneading the soft mounds in his hands and teasing her nipples until she writhed in his lap. His touch distracted her so much that she gave up on his pants and clutched at his waist, gasping as she ground herself against his thigh. 

He groaned softly at the sight of her; head tilted back, chest flushed and eyes glazed with pleasure, riding his leg shamelessly and her breasts quivering in his hands. She looked like a seductive siren from one of Jack’s history books, dangerously tempting, luring him in with her sultry cries. Throwing what little caution he had left to the wind Edward gave in to her call, leaning forward to capture a straining, rosy tip between his lips, sucking vigorously while his free hand tweaked the opposite bud. 

“O-oh shit!” Nora stuttered, hips faltering and her hands leaving his waist to clutch at his bare head, pressing his face further into her chest. Regaining her momentum she rocked against him, moaning freely as he devoured the soft, creamy skin before him. Releasing her nipple, he kissed and licked his way to her left breast before capturing the tight peak with his mouth, carefully scraping his teeth across it. It made her cry out, the noise so sinful that his hips arched against her, dick throbbing against his zipper as it sought out the tantalizing, wet heat that lay above it. 

Nora felt his hips thrust up and the movement was enough of a distraction that she forcefully tore herself from the haze of lust woven around her to attack his pants again. She fought against the frenzied rush of hunger coursing through her; desire so thick it heightened every sensation to a sharp delicious point, making her movements slow and clumsy. 

_Fuck_ , it would be so easy to just sink into him, to let him pleasure her and take care of her, to make her feel good. But she didn’t want to feel _good_. There was something angry and animalistic spurring her on, telling her to take what she needed. So she forced her fingers to cooperate and her sigh was victorious when she finally freed his cock, prying his jeans open and pulling down his boxers. 

His dick bobbed eagerly against his stomach and Edward’s harsh groan was music to her ears when she took it in her hand, wrapping her fingers around the ridged, thick length and squeezing. His ministrations slowed as she began to stroke him roughly, with a firm, decisive grip, sliding over the scarred flesh smoothly, from base to tip, brushing over the head and making his hips jerk helplessly. He moaned and her nipple fell from his mouth when she squeezed him again, admiring the heft of his dick in her hand. Nora keenly felt the loss of his mouth on her, but was distracted by his pleasure and the answering flood of heat she felt in her core when his head fell back and he gasped again. 

“Nora. _Nora_.” He chanted, bucking up against the restraint of her thighs, thrusting into her hand as much as he could, back arched against the bed and heels digging into the mattress. She trembled against him, her legs weak and panties damp as she stared down at his straining form. Her hand stilled and he grumbled, eyes cracking open to look at her in confusion. His gaze was glassy and his cheeks were tinged with pink under his tan. His silent regard burned and she could imagine those eyes on her as she knelt over him, taking his cock into her mouth. Unbeknownst to her, she let out a breathy whine as everything clenched in anticipation. 

Holding that dark gaze, Nora pulled back and slipped out of bed, tossing the blankets to the floor before returning to kneel beside him. She ran her hands delicately over his legs, pushing them apart as she moved to rest between his knees, basking in the passion in his eyes. She reached up with both hands –a motion that lifted her breasts and lowered Edward’s eyes– and carefully gathered up the strands of her hair, holding them in her fist while lowering her mouth to his cock. 

Her lips hovered at the tip, barely glancing the silky skin there. She heard his breath catch and his cock bobbed in response, gently smacking against her mouth, making her gasp. Taking what he offered, she captured the head in her mouth, but just held it there, slowly sliding her tongue along the tip and reverently exploring the textured surface. If he had been tense before, he was rigid underneath her now, every muscle pulled taut as she grasped the base of his erection firmly in one hand and with the other wrapped his fingers around her hair. 

Edward’s thighs flinched as she guided his hand into the tangle of her hair and he suddenly realized what she wanted. His hold was tentative and it just barely tugged at her scalp, but Nora shuddered against him, feeling light headed when a scorching thrill shot through her. Gasping around his member she lowered her mouth and swirled her tongue along the head before sliding along the underside of his dick. Instinctively his grip tightened on her hair, sending a jolt of pleasure through her veins at the sting. Nora moaned sinfully and rewarded him by vigorously bobbing her head along his length, sucking greedily this time while sliding her hand in time with her mouth. 

She wanted more though, something rougher that she could _really_ lose herself in. Something that made her forget she was a General, a leader, a liar, the person everyone depended on. Something that made her remember she was a woman again, a woman with wants and needs and Edward seemed to realize this, clenching his fist into her hair and tugging back harshly. Nora felt nothing but heat and pain rip through her, curling her toes inside of her socks and making her cry out, the sound desperate and needy even to her own ears. Growling, Edward used his hold on her hair to push her down to meet his hips, roughly fucking himself into her mouth. 

_Oh God._

Nora closed her eyes and felt the earth tilt as he moved himself against her lips, sinking into her mouth until he hit her hand wrapped tightly around his cock. It was intoxicating and she felt a surprising amount of relief, to be stripped of all her authority and find herself at the mercy of Edward’s desire and the iron grip of his hand. It was also really hot and she stroked herself through her underwear with her free hand, pressing and circling her clit in a familiar, intimate way. She knew what she liked and she could feel the wet heat pooling between her legs, could feel her core throb each time she descended along his cock. 

Edward yanked on her hair again, harder than seemed right, but she cried out again, the expression on her face one of pure ecstasy. He watched her face, mesmerized by the wanton lust there and how eagerly she slid her mouth up and down his dick, and the pleasure she took from the act. And he didn’t doubt that she was enjoying herself; she moaned when he thrust up and shoved her head down, the sound reverberating through his groin. She whimpered when he used her hair to pull her back up, both of them quivering with need when he plunged back into her mouth again and again. She was hot and slick around him and it intensified the desire he felt coiling around the base of his spine. He was lost in it, in her, in the dull roar of blood pounding in his ears and the seductive bliss of her mouth on his skin. He could feel his arousal hovering on the sharp edge, stealing his breath and making everything tense in anticipation for the moment when he was pushed over. 

It came sooner than he expected, sooner than he wanted, but she closed around him tightly as he drove deep into her mouth one last time, the pressure and warmth surrounding him until it was all he felt. The dam around his pleasure broke and sent it coursing through every inch of him, every muscle convulsing and his face twisting as he came. At the last second he jerked away and he came over his stomach with a raspy groan, unable to look at her as he flopped back onto the bed. He shuddered hard as the diminishing force of his arousal swept through him one last time before leaving him boneless and sated. 

When he finally did meet her gaze he could swear he felt his dick twitch again. She was still kneeling between his thighs, eyes dilated and lips red and wet. Her chest heaved, making her breasts quiver and her hair was wild around her shoulders. His eyes dropped to her hand, still encircled around his softening cock, the other buried in her underwear, fingers moving frantically against her flesh. He watched as her eyes glazed over and her face contorted into a mask of purest pleasure while her climax crashed over her, making her entire body tense and tremble against his. Gradually, the feral hint in her gaze faded and he watched as she came down from her high by slow degrees until she slumped against the foot of his bed a sheepish grin on her face. 

“That was unplanned, in case you were wondering.” Her dry humor drew a snort from him, but he didn’t reply, watching silently as she slid off the bed and began putting on her things. Watched as creamy, muscular skin disappeared old, but clean jeans. As her flat stomach and deliciously curved breasts were hidden behind a drab military shirt, as slender fingers that had just been wrapped around his dick quickly did up buttons that were just as easily undone. Nora sat on the bed to lace up her boots and when she was done she turned her head to grin at him, her eyes amused and slightly embarrassed. 

“Thanks for that Edward, I- I needed that.” 

His dark eyes never left hers and he let himself touch the back of her hand briefly before grinning, “Anytime Nora, anytime. I mean that.” Her hands lid from under his when she stood and pausing at the door she turned to give him one last cryptic look that made him feel hopeful and said, 

“I might just take you up on that.”


End file.
